Summer Fun!
by YuriChan220
Summary: It is a lovely summer day and Kina knows just what to do to spend it. Sumi x Kina. Yuri and Shoujo Ai.


**Summer Fun!**

**Pairing: Sumi x Kina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wife and Wife or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey, there! My name is Yuri and this is my first Wife and Wife story! I just love the manga! It's probably one of the number one hit yuri mangas ever published! So, for this story, it's just a little experiment I'm doing before writing a full story about them. This is dedicated to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

"Suu-chaaaaan," Kinana Himefuji says in a sing-song voice one morning while sitting up and looking down at her beloved wife, Sumi Miyako. "Wakey, wakey!"

Sumi shuffles a bit in the futon they were sleeping in and slowly turns to Kina's direction.

"Suu-chan~" Kina says, in a sing-song voice again.

This time, Sumi slowly opens her eyes. Her vision blurs for a bit until it clears up, seeing the one she loves in front of her, smiling.

"Kina?"

"Mornin' Suu-chan," Her wife says. "Beautiful day, isn' it?"

Sumi sits up and looks over at the window. "Yes, it is. It's very beautiful." She notices that the sun is shining brightly from the window and into their room and smiles.

Sumi and Kina are both girls who had recently gotten married. From the time they first met in high school to their every day lives as a wedded couple, neither of them left each other's side. Sumi had loved Kina very much and was the first to confess to her when they first started becoming friends. And then, Kina quickly accepted Sumi's feelings and both of them became girlfriends. Soon after, they started living together at an apartment, quickly referring to themselves as "Wife and Wife".

"Hey," Kina says. "Do you know what today is?"

"No, what?

"It's the first day of summer, sweetie. An' it's a perfect day to have our date together."

Sumi gapes at her words. "First day of summer, hm? And we're having our date today?"

"Yup!"

"Wait, when did we decide on this?" Sumi is really confused.

"Oh, a couple days ago actually," Kina replies.

Sumi raises her eyebrow. "Two days ago?"

"Yup! And you were probably wondering where I was during that time, right?"

"Oh . . ." Sumi nods as she now remembers back a couple days. She was working on something when Kina had told her that she's gonna do some stuff. Sumi didn't know what Kina was shopping for, considering that Kina never told her what she's buying. And Kina had skillfully came back to hide these items without Sumi even noticing.

"So . . . ya can call it a summer surprise," Kina says with a laugh. She gets up and gets a huge bag from the closet, which contains some bathing suits, sunscreen, an umbrella and towels. "I decided that our date is going to be on the beach So . . . I hope it's okay with you, Suu-chan."

"No, no, it's totally fine," Sumi says while eyeing the items and then back at her wife. "I'm glad that you've done this for the both of us. We never really had to go far from our apartment before."

"Then, let's make today our best," Kina says.

"Wait, we're going now?" Sumi stands up with a confused look on her face.

"Mm-hmm!" Kina nods. "The beach is pretty far from here, right? So, let's go an' catch the bus so we can have a fun time at the beach!"

Sumi smiles and nods. "Alright." She goes into the bathroom to change and comes out after about 10 minutes. Then, the couple walk out of the apartment and head to the bus station hand in hand.

* * *

Once they arrive at the bus station, Sumi and Kina wait around for the bus to arrive with other few people. It only took about 20 minutes for waiting and when the bus arrives, Sumi and Kina proceed to sit next to each other for the whole ride. And the ride only took about 45 minutes to an hour to get to the beach.

But during the ride, Sumi is starting to wonder if Kina is ever gonna have a good time without any planning first. _Hmm, _she thinks to herself. _Since we're having this date, I have to make this the best date she'll ever have. Yes, that's right. She might be bored if we really have nothing to do, so I must step up to the plate and be the entertaining wife I am! _She secretly pumps up a fist while thinking about this, with Kina taking notice.

"Suu-chan?" she says, raising an eyebrow. "Are ya alright?"

"Oh! Ahahaha! Yes, I'm fine!" Sumi replies, laughing nervously. _I don't want to spoil her, _she thinks to herself again. _I have to keep it a surprise until we get to the beach. Then, we'll really have some fun!_

By the time the bus arrives at the beach, everyone gets off with Sumi and Kina holding hands to walk over to the beach, which is pretty far from where they stopped. Looking over at her wife, Sumi thinks, _Okay. This is the start of our date. Oh, what should we do first? I know! _

"Um, h-hey, Kina?" Sumi says.

"Yes?" Her wife turns and smiles.

"U-um, how about both of us take a stroll to the restaurant that's near the beach over there! We haven't had breakfast since we got here."

"Oh." Kina glances at her bag and then at her wife. "Well . . . I was goin' to have us set up our equipment down at the beach, but since I'm gettin' a bit hungry, let's go."

Both of them head off to the local sushi restaurant right ahead of them with Sumi secretly pumping her fist in the air for her first plan as a success. Both of them arrive there and start to order their food when Sumi looks over at the menu. She notices something really good on the menu and tries to point it out to her wife when Kina beats her to it.

"I think I'll have some salmon with the vegetables," she says.

"Oh," Sumi says as she sits back and stares at the item she' was going to order for her: the breakfast combo with some chicken, mixed vegetables and some sushi. "Alright." She hates to admit it, but maybe Kina isn't even that hungry, so ordering the breakfast combo might be a little too much for her. Part of Sumi's plan was to share that with her, so she can share some indirect kisses with her. So . . . her plan totally backfired.

However, once their food gets served, the two start eating when Sumi notices Kina offering part of her salmon to her.

"Here, Suu-chan," Kina says. "Say, 'Ahh'."

Sumi's eyes widen for a second before smiling and tastes the food Kina is giving her. Then, Sumi decides to return the favor by offering part of her California roll to her. Kina does the same and giggles. The two continue this for a few times before finishing up their own food. _Well, it isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'm glad we did this, _she thinks to herself. _Now here's where the fun begins, the beach! Oh, I know just what to do after we get changed! _

"Suu-chan?" Kina asks.

Sumi jumps at Kina's call and laughs nervously. "Ah! So sorry! Ahahaha!"

"Are ya feelin' alright? Ya have been actin' weird since we got here."

"No, no. I'm fine, really."

Kina raises an eyebrow suspiciously before turning back to her food. "Okay. I'm just wonderin', ya know? I don' wanna cause any trouble or anythin'."

"Oh, no. It's fine," Sumi says, waving her hands back and forth. "You're no trouble at all!" _Maybe I'm the one who's trying to cause trouble,_ she thinks to herself. _Am I going a bit too far on me having plans for our best date ever?_ She isn't even sure herself, but she still has some plans left in her mind to make their date the best.

Once they finished breakfast, Sumi and Kina head down to the beach after they quickly get changed into their bathing suits. Both of them come out of the bathroom and take a look at each other's bathing suits. Kina is wearing a navy blue bikini while Sumi is wearing a brown one. Kina was the one who picked those out, which Sumi couldn't blame her for since Kina had planned this first.

The two get to the beach and the first thing Kina does is set down the large beach towel on the sand while Sumi helps her out by putting the umbrella next to the towel and opens it up. After making a few adjustments, Sumi is about to take out the sunscreen when she notices that it's missing for some reason. _Huh?_ she thinks to herself. _I thought I saw it just a second ago._ But just as she is starting to rummage through the bag, Kina taps her on the shoulder.

"Um, Suu-chan?" she says while holding up the bottle of sunscreen Sumi was looking for. "Are ya looking for this? 'Cause I was gonna put some of it on ya first since ya look like ya need it."

"Huh? N-no, it's alright," Sumi tries as she stands up. "Besides, don't you need it?"

Kina shakes her head as she smiles. "Not until ya have some first." She pops open the cap. "Now then, lie down for a minute, please."

"O-okay."

Sumi lies down on her back as Kina proceeds to put a little on her wife's back. As she is rubbing it on her, Sumi looks away for a bit with a disappointed look on her face. Another plan has backfired, but is still enjoying Kina's offer to put on sunscreen on her. It felt really nice every time Kina is rubbing the sunscreen on Sumi's body. It took about a few minutes until Kina is done rubbing it on her. Then, Sumi takes her turn at rubbing some sunscreen on her wife. Though her plan to put it on Kina first backfired, it's still worth doing it. Once she's done, both of them stand up and smile at each other. Both of their bodies look shiny from the sun's brightness shining upon them since putting on the sunscreen, plus they smelled really nice.

"Say, Suu-chan," Kina says, shyly.

"Yes?"

When Kina couldn't find the words to speak, Sumi approaches her while wrapping her arms around her.

"Is there something wrong, Kina?" she asks, having a worried look on her face.

Kina raises her hand to touch Sumi's cheek as she starts to lean in to kiss her. Sumi is about to do the same when all of a sudden, she feels herself get pushed by her wife.

"Catch me if you can!" Kina calls, already running away and is about 6 feet away from her.

Sumi smirks. "Oh, it's on now!" She comes after her for making her fall for her little prank.

Kina takes a step in the water, which feels a bit chilly when she entered the ocean, but keeps on running with Sumi close behind. Both of them laugh as they chase each other around until they run out of breath, practically falling on top of each other when Sumi caught up to her wife. Both of them are now on their knees, with the water half-way up their bodies.

"I got you," Sumi whispers.

"No fair, Suu-chan," Kina pouts her lips.

"Why? It's not like we're playing a fair game anyway."

"Still, ya should let me catch my breath before ya do anything else."

Just then, Sumi takes Kina's cheek and plants her lips against hers. Kina's eyes widen for a second before returning the kiss. After about 30 seconds, they pull away and stare lovingly at each other. Sumi still has a few plans in her mind and knows just what to do there. But before Sumi can even speak, Kina quickly gets up and splashes water on her.

"Hey!" Sumi shouts.

"Oops!" Kina says, playing innocent. "Guess I wasn' playin' fair." She runs off laughing.

"Oh, you're dead!"

Both of them chase each other again until Kina gets back to their usual spot and sit down under the umbrella. Sumi stops to catch her breath and puts her hands on her hips.

"Come out of there, coward!" Sumi teases.

"No way," Kina says. "Ya weren't playin' fair, so now it's my turn. This is my secret barrier where ya can't enter!"

"You can't do that!"

Kina shrugs. "Who says we're playing a fair game? Isn' that what ya said to me before?"

_Dang it, she's sharp!_ Sumi thinks to herself.

"Alright. I give up. So come out of there, and we can call it a truce."

"Nope!" Kina playfully turns away.

"Why not?"

"How will I know if I can trust you?"

"You can trust me. I promise."

Kina hesitates for a bit before coming out of the shade and slowly approaches Sumi. Just then, Sumi wraps her arms around her wife and plants her lips against hers once again. After a few seconds she pulls away and smiles.

"I got you again," Sumi teases.

Kina giggles. 'Oh, Suu-chan! Ya are jus' so clever, aren't ya?"

"So are you, Kina. So, we're even, right?"

"Yes."

Kina looks over at her bag and picks up a small beach ball that's not inflated yet. "How 'bout you and I play catch for a bit?"

"Huh? I didn't know we had a beach ball in here," Sumi says.

"Well, maybe ya didn' see it because it was hidden under all those items I bought," Kina replies. She starts blowing at it to inflate the ball.

Sumi glances at the ground a bit in disappointment. For her, she was planning on taking a swim with her, but probably got distracted by Kina wanting to play tag with her. Still, she has to admit that she had a lot of fun doing that. And now Kina is wanting to play catch with her with a small beach ball.

"You ready, Suu-chan?" Kina asks as she holds up the now inflated beach ball.

"Oh, y-yes," Sumi says as she and her wife walk over to an open space, separate in about 10 feet from each other and take turns tossing the ball to each other.

But while doing that, Sumi is lost in thought. _Maybe it's not worth trying to come up with these brilliant plans for Kina. It seems like Kina is the only one who's doing all the work and I've done nothing for her. What kind of wife am I? _All she wanted was for Kina to be happy on their date. But it seems that every time Sumi plans something for both of them to do, Kina is always the one to step in instead and come up with things that are even more fun than hers.

For the rest of the day, Sumi and Kina had fun together at the beach. They ate lunch, joined in some people for a game of volleyball and even collected seashells together. All in all, Sumi just wishes she could at least do one thing for her beloved wife, but nothing comes to mind.

* * *

Pretty soon, it's already sunset and most people had already left to go home. Sumi and Kina are wearing some buttoned T-shirts over their bathing suits during the late afternoon and decided to wear them for the rest of the day. As soon as Kina finished packing their things, she notices Sumi standing there staring at the sunset. Kina looks at her worriedly before walking next to her.

"Hey," she says, softly. "Are ya okay?"

"Kina," Sumi says. "I . . . am really sorry if this isn't the best date you wanted."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kina says, raising an eyebrow.

"You see . . . I was getting too carried away about making plans to have the best date we've ever had, only you come up with better plans than me." She turns to her wife with a sad expression. "And I've done nothing for you." She looks down at the sand in disappointment. "I'm sorry."

Kina furrows her eyebrows as she raises her arms to touch Sumi's cheeks and starts to lean in towards her.

"Kina-"

_BONK!_

Sumi quickly backs away while holding her forehead with one hand. "Ow! What the heck was that for!?"

"Ya idiot!" Kina shouts. "Don' ya understand? Ya have been making this the best date ever! Even if ya didn't make any plans, ya still had a fun time! So, don' get all disappointed or anythin' jus' because you didn' do anythin'!"

"Kina . . ."

After taking a few deep breaths, she smiles at her wife. "Ya see . . . ya may have not done much, but ya really did some things that made me happy. Both of us shared indirect kisses, played together, even helped each other pick out shells. Ya even helped me pick out the best ones in the whole beach an' let me keep some of them." She walks toward her and caresses Sumi's cheek. "There's nothin' to be sad about, Suu-chan. Both of us had a great time overall."

Sumi smiles at her wife as she kisses her forehead. "You're right. We really did have a good time together."

Both of them turn to look at the beautiful sunset while holding each other's hand.

"Sunsets are always beautiful, ain' it?" Kina asks.

"Yes. They are. Especially at a beach," Sumi replies.

There is silence for a bit as the two watch the sun go down bit by bit. Sumi and Kina smile as they look up at the orange sky with the wind blowing lightly past them, making their hair sway gracefully.

"Suu-chan?"

"Yes, Kina?"

"Thank ya for making this the best date ever."

Sumi gently squeezes Kina's hand. "And thank you for planning this date."

"Do ya want to do this again sometime?"

Sumi turns to her wife and smiles as she caresses her cheek. "Of course. I would be happy to."

With that, the two lean in and share their final kiss in front of the beautiful horizon. They would never forget this day for as long as they live.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, everyone. What do you think? (laughs nervously) Yes, I know. I'm asking myself this, too. Like, why would I write a summer story when it's already winter? I mean, it's not even June yet! Dang it! But hey, I think it's a good way to not think about the cold weather for a while, right? (giggles) **

**As I said earlier, this is just an experiment before going onto writing a full story about Sumi x Kina, so let me know, okay? And yes, I always shortened Kina's name because she is frequently called that, mostly by Sumi.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
